Don't Take the Girl
by Fabinaisawesome
Summary: Listen to the song after reading. It might make you cry. Patrome! Another Song-Fic


**Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'**  
><strong>When he was eight years old.<strong>  
><strong>Little girl came through the front gate<strong>  
><strong>holdin' a fishin' pole.<strong>  
><strong>His dad looked down and smiled,<strong>  
><strong>said, "We can't leave her behind.<strong>  
><strong>"Son, I know you don't want her to go,<strong>  
><strong>but someday you'll change your mind."<strong>

One of the only memories Jerome Clarke kept of his father was when he was eight years old. Jerome and his dad were loading the truck when Patricia Williamson came strutting in through the gates. Jerome grimaced as he turned to his dad. "Son I know you don't want her to go with us but someday you will. An dremember to think your old man." said Mr. Clarke  
><strong><br>And Johnny said,**  
><strong>"Take Jimmy Johnson,<strong>  
><strong>take Tommy Tompson.<strong>  
><strong>Take my best friend, Bo.<strong>  
><strong>Take anybody that you want as<strong>  
><strong>long as she don't go.<strong>  
><strong>Take any boy in the world,<strong>  
><strong>daddy please, don't take the girl."<strong>

"But Daddy ,Why can't you take Mick or Fabian or my best freind Alfie? You can take anyone including those stuffy ole' geezers you call friends ,but please don't take the girl."

**Same old boy, same sweet girl**  
><strong>ten years down the road.<strong>  
><strong>He held her tight and kissed her lips in<strong>  
><strong>front of the picture show.<strong>  
><strong>Stranger came and pulled a gun<strong>  
><strong>Grabbed her by the arm said "If you do what I tell you to do,<strong>  
><strong>there won't be any harm" <strong>

Jerome and Patricia were now dating. The only time Jerome ever and will ever thank his dad is when Mr. Clarke had taken them fishing. Patricia was actually pretty cool and wasn't obbessed with pink like Amber. They two were at a picnic when some stranger came up and pulled Patricia away from him ,holding up a gun to her head. "Give me what I want and there won't be any damage," The stranger said pulling Patricia tighter

And Johnny said "Take my money,

**take my wallet,**  
><strong>take my credit cards.<strong>  
><strong>Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me<strong>  
><strong>Here's the key to my car<strong>  
><strong>Mister give it a whirl,<strong>  
><strong>But please don't take the girl."<strong>

Jerome didn't hesitate he puled everything out and said, " Heres everything I have. You can take the keys to my _Mustang _,and look here ther is a one hundred dollar gift card to the joke shoop around the street corner." The man threw her to Jerome running off. "Oh God thank goodness you are safe." Jerome said kissing her passionatly.

******Same old boy, same sweet girl**  
><strong>Five years down the road**  
><strong>There's gonna be a little one and she<strong>  
><strong>says it's time to go.<strong>  
><strong>Doctor says the baby's fine<strong>  
><strong>but you'll have to leave<strong>  
><strong>'Cause his momma's fading fast and <strong>  
><strong>Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed<strong>

Five years down the road Jerom and Patricia got married and decided to have one of their own. As the baby was being delivered something happened with Patricia and her oxygen supply. She was slowly dieing. Once Jerome found out about this he hit the floor and began to pray.

**Take the very breath you gave me.**  
><strong>Take the heart from my chest.<strong>  
><strong>I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me,<strong>  
><strong>make this my last request.<strong>  
><strong>Take me out of this world<strong>  
><strong>God, please don't take the girl"<strong>

"God please take me instead take my breath my heart. This is my last request. Just please don't take the girl."

**Johnny's daddy**  
><strong>Was taking him fishin'<strong>  
><strong>When he was eight years old<strong>

Those last minutes of Patricia's life Jerome stood there holding her hand saying how much he would miss her. She got to hold the baby right before se died.

Now Jerome is a single father. His daughter Patricia Marie Clarke was just like her mother. Jerome had made a promise to his wife to always tell their daughter how much she loved her. When ever Jerome thinks about his wife he always goes back to when he was eight years old going fishing.

**_A/N _So everyone how did you like it? My first Patrome one. I am working on another Fabina song fic with the song I Love You this Big. So look out for it**

**P.S. SCOTTY MCREERY IS AWESOME!**


End file.
